


One where Remus fucks reader, Sirius' girlfriend, and plugs her up all nice and full

by siriusblackslut



Series: smut dump for my dirty mind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Cheating kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblackslut/pseuds/siriusblackslut
Summary: Remus masquerades as a curious friend but has sinister intentions.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Series: smut dump for my dirty mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	One where Remus fucks reader, Sirius' girlfriend, and plugs her up all nice and full

“What’s that?”

You straightened up immediately because bent over Sirius’ bed trying to look for one of his shirts because you were clumsy enough to spill a bit of tea on yours during breakfast was certainly not how you wanted to be caught by your boyfriend’s best friend.

Flustered, you smoothed over your skirt, turning to face him. “Oh, hello Remus.”

“Hello.”

Hands wrung because this was so bloody awkward and that was because you couldn’t seem to remember whether or not you were wearing any panties, or did Sirius nick them after your morning session? “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah. What’s that?” he repeated the question once more.

You swallowed because you knew exactly what he was referring to, “What’s what?”

“That red jewel around your…” he trailed off, long lanky fingers waving around your crotch area and your cheeks darken because it was the latter.

“I–” you wanted to tell him off because wasn’t that so bloody impolite? But Remus was Sirius’ best friend, and he couldn’t have possibly meant any harm, could he? “It’s a pussy plug,” you admitted softly, still unable to believe you were telling your him this.

“Plug? What for?”

My god, wasn’t he so adorable when he was curious?

“Cum, Remus. Sirius likes the idea of me walking around plugged up with his seed all day.” Your boyfriend was one kinky bastard.

“Can I see?”

Cheeks flared up more than you ever thought was humanly possible because boy if that wasn’t one brash and straightforward request. “Uh–”

Remus must have sensed some sort of reluctance because he backtracked immediately, “Sorry,” he said, head hanging shamefully, “I didn’t know how that sounded. That was so inappropriate.”

“No, no! It’s okay,” you assured him because it was Remus, sweet sweet Remus who didn’t have a single bone of malice in his body, couldn’t possibly have an ulterior motive and he was Sirius’ best friend after all. Besides, your curiosity was peaking a little too, “Have you never seen one before?”

He shook his head, a light blush over his face as if embarrassed.

Big green eyes all curious and you couldn’t say no to a face like that.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” you conceded, plopping yourself onto Sirius’ bed, but then Remus, Godric, Remus who was so awkward and had zero ability to read any social cues followed suit, eyes trained on you and definitely not turning the other direction as you had expected. All wide-eyed and intent and it was too late to back out.

Still sitting at the edge of the bed, you spread your legs a little because you weren’t about lay on your back and flash Remus’ your pussy that was getting a little slicker just at the thought of it, weirdly enough. Awkward stretch of arms and you were still unable to reach at that garnet at the end of the pussy plug because your limbs were a little too short and Sirius was the one who had plugged you up full today.

“Do you need help with that?” Remus asked kindly.

“Uh–” I mean if you were going to flash him either ways… “Sure.”

“Lay on your back,” he instructed and you did as told, and soon enough it was all hot breaths against your thigh and he must be quite close now.

Long slender fingers accidentally brushed against your pussy lips sending your walls throbbing around the plug. Moments later, a sinfully wet pop and it squelches out.  
You tried to ignore the fact that your pussy lips all pink and fluttering around absolutely positively nothing, was in Remus’ full view. Instead, you brought your attention to the little red pussy plug Remus’ had held up into your field of view. It was hardly any better, seeing Sirius’ cum and your pussy juices trickling over his long fingers. Fingers that looked as though they could give you the best fucking of–

You blinked because you felt a new wave of slick flooding your walls.

“I–” you stuttered, “I think that’s enough,” because it had just hit you that you had your legs spread wide open, pussy overwhelmed with the sensation of your boyfriend’s cum from this morning dribbling out, and in front of someone who was most definitely not your boyfriend.

You tried to wriggle up but Remus held you down with his palms pressing firmly against your tummy through your shirt. One finger stroked up your slit had your thighs quivering You tried again because your brain wasn’t quite comprehending what exactly was happening. Sweet awkward Remus, best friend to Sirius, your boyfriend, had his fingers up your pussy? What in the world was happening? “I think that’s eno–”

“But we’re just getting started,” he murmured and godric, it felt like relief when his finger finally trailed away from your slit to your clit, “Your dripping, darling.”

So flustered you were, a multitude of sensations between your legs and your head was spinning at this strange interaction. “What–”

Middle finger turned into thumb until it was rough fleshy pads drawing circles around your nub “Oh don’t even deny it,” he mused mockingly at your confused state and tone, and the thing was, he wasn’t wrong, those slow teasing circles sending pleasurable sparks down your spine, making your folds feel slicker than ever before and definitely not at all helping with your muddled brain.

“We shouldn’t—”

“Oh shut that silly mouth of yours will you?” he snapped finally, patience running thin from all your unfinished babbles, “Little clitty’s gotten all swollen for me.”

Hearing such foul foul words flowing out of sweet Remus was the last thing you had expected.

“Sirius wouldn’t be—”

Thumbs stopped their ministrations, a sharp slap to your pussy. The sound of slick on slick rang around the dormitory. You whimpered, not at the sting because god that was bloody hot and only did wonders for that building feeling behind your belly. No, you whimpered at the withdraw of his touch.

“Don’t wanna hear that name,” he growled.

“Remus—”

“That’s right,” he murmured approvingly with a mocking nod, “Only my name out of those pretty little mouth alright?”

He continued his unforgiving pace around your clit, and when he paired that with a plunge of his index and middle into your sopping slick folds, you gasped seeing not just stars but galaxies.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he instructed, “fuck all of Sirius’ cum out so I can replace it with my own.”

You whined in happy response to his words, so bloody dirty coming out of Remus who was always so soft and gentle and kind, and even though it was so wrong, it was hard not to comply when you were too busy chasing your building orgasm.

Your hips grinding met his slender fingers pumping and you felt more and more of Sirius cum from earlier this morning, leak out to make space for Remus’ long digits, stickiness rubbing against your thigh but it barely registered with that intense pleasure burning at the pool of your belly until you were suddenly gasping and moaning his name, bucking forward even harsher and plunging your sopping pussy to meet the thrust of Remus’ two measly fingers.

Even Sirius couldn’t do that.

And once you had blinked out of your pleasure haze, vision returning to your eyes no longer clenched shut and those contractions ebbing into mere flutters of your pussy walls, you looked up to see Remus cooing, fingers having left your sensitive clit trailing to meld themselves against your thigh, stroking it gently with his thumb as you came down from you high.

“Remus, I think we should stop” you panted even though fingers of his other hand, slick as ever before from all your pussy cum juices, were still locked deep into you.

He pouted, “You’re not going to return the favour?”

“I—”

But trousers and boxers were already tugged down hastily in one motion, revealing lean thighs full of tight muscle and sinew you could have only dreamt of if you hadn’t seen them with your two own eyes.

Two strides and his cock, standing proud all thick and pretty with the tip an angry purply-red, vein throbbing peeking up from the underside, yummy enough to devour was pumped in his palm.

“Bit rude aren’t you?” he mocked at the way you had trailed off with your eyes wide as saucers running the length of his delicious cock. “So willing to spread your legs like a slut for your boyfriend’s best friend but not willing to give at all.”

“I’d be cheat–”

“You already fucked yourself on my fingers though,” he snickered “Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?”

Perhaps Remus was not so sweet and innocent after all.

Not waiting for a response, deeming the way your legs were still parted a good enough answer, Remus guided his fisted cock to your swollen lips that were still clenching around nothing from your previous orgasm. Head of his cock, dipped into your velvety walls it drew a sharp intake of breath from him. When he pulled back, you could see that his slit was weeping, mixing with your arousal and a bit of Sirius’ cum that had dribbled out from the way your pussy walls had clenched and squeezed from your previous orgasm.

That delicious stretch and just from the shallow sinking of the head of his cock? You were too far gone. Sirius had nothing on Remus. Your greedy pussy just wanted to swallow the entirety of his thick long cock and you were so ready to have him give you one of the best fucks of your life. “Stop teasing,” you breathe, facade of a faithful girlfriend lost to the wind now.

He ignored you, one hand slapping the inside of your thigh because how dare you have the audacity to command him, before he pressed down harshly so your legs were laying flushed resting on the bed. Other hand still fisting at his cock dipped once more into your begging sopping pussy lips that were now positively parted from you being so aroused so ready to take him, but then he pulled out, and dipped back in again, godric what a fucking tease, and finally when he had enough of teasing your slit, he slid it up until you felt the slit of his cock leaking against your clit and you moaned.

You moaned with your head propped on the pillow that still had Sirius’ smell on it, back against the same bed that Sirius’ fucked you in earlier this morning and legs spread for Sirius’ best friend. “Please,” you blabbered because all the rest had been just practice, whether it was your morning fuck with Sirius, the pussy plug lodged into your most days, or Remus’ fingers. This was the real thing you had been preparing for, to be split wide open on werewolf cock.

“Such a fucking slut,” he scoffed, continuing his torturously slow teasing. Head of his cock slid up and down your slit just grazing across your clit as he mixed his precum with your arousal and Sirius’ cum. “Only a second ago were you begging for me to stop and now you’re begging for me to fuck you.”

You whimpered at his words and that was because they were nothing but the truth.

He grinned at your helpless response, continuing the same ministrations whilst leaning over your body, still fully clothed besides the flip of your skirt. And as though you couldn’t get any hotter and more bothered and more aroused, he whispered into your ear, voice low and rumbly and his breaths all strained, “Fucking your boyfriend’s best friend.”

You took a sharp intake because he named it, the both of you having a very clear idea of exactly what you were doing now. From the way his face lit up, he must have also felt the way your pussy clenched at his dirty dirty words, even if it was just pulsating walls against the sensitive head of his cock barely dipped between your eager parted pussy lips.

“Getting off on that thought huh?,” he asked, smirking, “Course you would, and why’s that?”

“Because I’m a dirty slut,” you said without missing a beat because you were one, weren’t you?

He smiled that scornful smile at that answer, and you don’t think you had ever seen Remus so mean and nasty and you loved every minute of it, especially when his cock was so close to you so ready to split you into two.

But then he stepped back, and you whined at the loss throbbing cock with slick head sliding up and down your pussy, that was until long fingers sink between your sopping folds, scooping creamy white which he promptly shoved into your panting mouth. “See this? Sirius’ seed? Gonna fuck it right out of you.”

“Please,” you whined like a cheating brat, or tried to anyways with his fingers feeding you Sirius’ cum and your own pussy juice, hooking onto your cheeks.

Finally, finally, he did as promised, lining himself and a forceful push of his hips, your pussy has never felt so full, a beautiful burning sensation with your walls straining and stretching at the sudden intrusion.

“So big,” you blab too giddily, finally stretched so good, pussy swallowing thick veiny goodness and a familiar rise erupted in your belly simply from being filled so full to the brim of werewolf cock.

“How else am I supposed to get your boyfriend’s cum outta that pussy huh?” he snarled as if this was the easiest and most practical solution.

A squelch and you felt it, Sirius’ cum from earlier this morning forced out of your pussy to accommodate Remus’ huge cock. Balls slapped against cum against your swollen outer lips against your thighs against the sheets suddenly the Sirius’ sheets looked like a big sticky white mess.

Sirius wouldn’t know though, he’d think it was from this morning.

“The way it’s just gushing out of that cute little pussy,” Remus mused, “It’s as though it doesn’t belong there.”

Hips slammed you hard into the mattress and you had no choice but to fist the sheets, the same one where Sirius’ laid when you bounced on his cock this morning. “Do you know what belongs there?”

You didn’t answer him because all you could think about is the way his cock slid into you better than Sirius’ ever did, filling you so full to the brim until you feel your folds stretching, hugging snug to the shape of Remus’ girthy cock, the angle of which he was fucking you hitting every spot so perfectly, brushing against your clit so beautifully.

Palm struck across your cheek, stinging, and you whined, not because it hurt but because he stopped it all, that pleasurable rhythmic burn against your walls as he nearly pulled out when he drew back to glare at you. “Answer me, slut,” he snapped, “I said do you know what belong in this pretty pink pussy?”

You knew what he wanted you to say. “Your cock.”

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured, stroking your face mockingly before he slammed right back, and your pussy walls stretched once more to accommodate him, encapsulating every throbbing vein and even that slight crook to his cock. This time when he returned that unforgiving rhythm, he matched each thrust with a flick of your clit and you wailed.

He snickered at your undone state, before snarling, “Gotta be quiet or Sirius is gonna hear.”

That threat hardly rung anything in your pleasure-induced brain because you were nearly there, with each flick of his slender fingers resulting with your back arching and arching, legs wrapping tighter and tighter around his trouser clad thighs.

“I’m—I’m gonna—”

“Gonna cum, darling?” he jeered? “Go on then, you’ve got to cum to push out Sirius’ cum anyways.”

Hearing such filthy filthy words spilling from Remus’ mouth, him telling you how dirty this deed was, how much of a slut your were, and just exactly who was fucking you so good, sent you over the edge.

Thighs trembled as they wrapped tightly around Remus’ pistoning hips and you came harder than you had ever before, nothing but the chant of his name – Remus, Remus, Remus — like a prayer falling out of your babbling mouth as if you were reminding yourself of exactly who got you so undone, who made your little pussy feel so good, and exactly whose cock your pussy lips were tugging onto refusing to let go with every thrust of his hips because it was so thirsty, so wanting to drink up some creamy cum.

It was certainly not your boyfriend’s.

Instead, your walls tightened around your boyfriend’s best friend’s cock and the remainder of what hadn’t been fucked out of you from Remus’ huge cock now dribbled out from all the involuntary clenching of your pussy.

Remus smiled at the sight of white dribbling against swollen pink lips onto stark white of the sheets. Subtle enough so that Sirius wouldn’t notice it, but outline obvious enough for Remus to spot because he knew exactly what to look for, and boy was he glad to have something to remind him of how he had taken his mate’s best friend and turned her into a whore hungry for werewolf cock, and on his bed too.

Shame it was only for the remainder of the week until the house-elves came around to do laundry. Maybe he would have to do this at least once a week.

“Good, good,” Remus murmured breathlessly in that mocking voice of his to your clenching walls and over your unintelligible babbles, “now this pussy is all empty for my cum now.”

With you squirming and legs trembling still riding out your orgasm, Remus’ fingers left your sensitive clit, and he slipped them under your shirt until you felt fingers, still wet and sticky from your pussy juice, wrapped around your waist. Anchoring himself onto you, he thrust even deeper, or pulled you even closer, you weren’t quite sure it was which but you didn’t care because it felt so good with parts of your pussy you were sure having never seen cock all being stimulated, and it just sent you to another crest, orgasm blurring with the next and you rode wave after wave of it, hips grinding furiously with his.

Remus’ rutting grew even more desperate with your prolonged orgasm, and you supposed the continuous tight clamping of your pussy was bound to bring him to his climax sooner than later. Sure enough, his thrusts became sloppy, losing momentum as he slipped into a languid rhythm, though still equally as deep and hard, and then somewhere in your pleasure induced fever, you felt him release, cock twitching inside your fluttering walls painting your insides white.

It was only after the both of your pants died into heavy breaths did you push him off. He rolled off you quite easily, softening cock sliding out leaving swollen pussy lips, now fluttering around nothing.

You sat up to see a creamy mess leaking out of your well-fucked hole now that there was nothing to stop it, whether it be a pussy plug or Remus’ cock.

You weren’t quite sure what to feel.

Dirty, and disgusting, but you had to be lying if that wasn’t so bloody hot, watching that pearl of white encased around your puffy pussy lips, a sticky creamy mess smearing across your swollen clit.

Especially when that cum belonged to someone it shouldn’t’.

Conflicted, you reached for the shirt, yes, the one that got you into this dirty hot mess in the first place, the one that had you trekking too many stairs up from the Great Hall to retrieve, and the one that didn’t even belong to you in the first place because it was Sirius who offered, saying he had a spare shirt you could borrow when you had spilt tea on your own during breakfast.

Yes, you reached for that shirt and arm bent at an odd angle to wipe at that growing hot trail of white trickling out between your pink lips staining the insides of your thighs, but you barely managed two swipes before Remus stopped you, his fingers gripping at your wrist.

“Gotta plug you back up now,” he muttered angrily, reaching for the pussy plug. “Or else Sirius will know.

You swallowed, a new wave of slick involuntarily flooding your already sopping pussy from juices of so many kind, swollen lips throbbing at the idea of you walking around all plugged up with someone else’s seed, Godric forbid your boyfriend’s best friend’s seed, and all while your boyfriend though it was his own.

There was something so truly wrong with you, but you didn’t care because this was hot.

One hand holding you down with his palms pressed against your clothed stomach, you instinctively spread your legs, but when he didn’t plug you back up right away, you leaned forward to see what was holding him up.

Cheeks darkened to find that what had started as a small drop of pearly cum between your parted pussy lips had now trickled down your slit.

With his bright green eyes peering quite intently at your messy pussy, one long middle finger trailed up your quivering slit to collect every single drop, and he pushed it back inside you.

“If Sirius like you plugged full, we can’t waste any now can we?”

There was no way he could miss the clench of your walls at his words.

Once he had gathered all his cum up and pushed it back into you, he finally pushed the plug into you, locking you so full of his seed, and you couldn’t help but notice it was done a little too expertly for someone who had supposedly not even seen one until today.

You opened your mouth to point it out but he beat you to it.

“You better get back down to the Great Hall or Sirius might come looking,” he said with a wicked grin, patting the inside of your thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cannot do tenses, sorry if i switch between past and present all the time :(  
> pls give me external validation (bc my parents never did) or constructive criticism <3  
> SMUTTY requests here: https://siriusblackslut.tumblr.com/ask (might or might not do them, try your luck)


End file.
